People who work on their feet in crowded and cramped environments have special needs with regard to a computer workstation. A few examples of such work places include hospitals, factories, laboratories, and automobile service facilities. In these environments, a computer workstation needs to be portable and yet stable. It needs to maintain a small footprint in order to decrease the amount of floor space utilized, yet be ergonomically designed for use by a standing individual. Furthermore, the various computer input (e.g. keyboard) and output devices (e.g. computer monitor) should be accessible and visible, yet have the ability to be protected from damage from contaminants, collisions, etc. in an environment that can be hostile to sensitive computer related equipment.
What is needed is a computer workstation designed for a work environment that is crowded, cramped, and often subjects the computer system housed within the workstation to harmful conditions, such as chemical spills and exposure to other potential contaminants.